Come along with me
by MiauMertens
Summary: Finn y Jake son atacados en el bosque por un "Gato" días después de lo sucedido encuentran a una chica herida (personaje creado por mi) que necesita su ayuda, Finn empieza a sentir algo más por aquella dulce chica,pero, no todo es lo que parece ¿oh si? –Ven conmigo...– le dijo con una enorme sonrisa extendiéndole su mano. Pesimo summary / \


**Notas: este es el primer Fic que subo :3 va a ser de Hora de aventura (amo Hora de aventura y mucho C: antes no me gustaba pero un día lo empecé a ver y lo ame) espero que les guste y que no me maten si es muy malo /^\ acepto sugerencias, chanclazos constructivos, etc. **

**Disclaimer: Hora de Aventura le pertenece a Pendleton Ward *-*.**

**Capitulo 1: It's Adventure Time.**

Era un día bastante soleado en la Tierra de Ooo, hacía un calor inmenso acompañado de los los rayos de Sol que se colaban por toda la casa de Finn y Jake especialmente en la habitación donde Finn estaba dormido.

–Um– Finn abría lentamente los ojos mientras se sentaba poco a poco en su cama, cuando los abrió totalmente pudo ver que tenía sus ropas habituales aun puestas, estaban rotas y varias vendas cubrían su cuerpo –_Que raro yo no recuerdo nad_a– se quedo un tiempo sentado y luego empezó a olfatear el ambiente –Ese olor es…– dicho esto se levanto con la fuerza que tenia y se dirigió a la cocina.

–Ricos hot cakes, ricos hot cakes – cantaba Jake con alegría inundado a toda la cocina con su voz mientras que Bmo bailaba feliz al lado suyo.

–Hey hola hermanito– saludo Finn mientras se sentaba en la silla más cercana, pudo ver que Jake también tenía vendas en todo su cuerpo, en ese momento le dio un dolor de cabeza intenso que hizo que hiciera un pequeño gesto –_Jake también esta herido_–

–Hola Finn, ¿estás bien? – Jake tenía un tono de preocupación en su voz y se acercaba a la mesa con todos los hot cakes que había preparado aun en el sartén, cuando llego los coloco en un plato que había puesto Bmo y empezó a comerse uno

–Eso creo Jake, ¿por qué tenemos heridas? No recuerdo nada– dijo mientras se quitaba cuidadosamente una venda de su brazo, viendo que cubría un rasguño profundo.

–Jeje, creo que realmente te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza–hablo Jake con un tono tranquilo y poco entendible debido a que aun tenía su desayuno en la boca

–Uh, ¿de qué hablas Jake? – en ese momento tenía una hermosa cara de confusión *-* –yo…– se paso una mano por la cabeza despeinando sus cabellos rubios –Oye Jake ¿has visto mi gorro? –

Jake que ya se había acabado todos los hot cakes se fue a otra habitación seguido de Finn, sobre la mesa de la sala había un libro y un vaso de agua, mientras que en el sillón se encontraba la mochila de Finn algo rasgada y aun lado estaba la espada de raíz con un poco de sangre –Jake ¿qué pashú? –

–Yo…– tomo las cosas que se encontraban en el sillón y se las dio a Finn –no pude encontrar tu gorro lo siento–

–No importa – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa – ¡Vamos de aventura!

Jake solo asintió con la cabeza

–Finn creo que antes de irnos deberías de comer– Jake ponía un lindo puchero :3 mientras miraba a "su hermano"

–Jake…–

– ¿Qué paso? –

–Acabas de comer–

–Jejeje tienes razón–

Finn se puso su mochila mientras cargaba en ella su espada volteo a ver a Jake ¿qué no le pensaba decir que había pasado? Recordó en ese momento que aun traía puestas aquellas ropas sucias y rotas así que decidió irse a cambiar.

–En un momento regreso Jake– Finn subió corriendo las escaleras mientras se quitaba su ropa y se vestía con una nueva un recuerdo llego a su mente –_Lo recuerdo ayer venia por el bosque con Jake cuando se nos apareció un… gato ¡el Casigato!- _intento recordar más pero no pudo, era todo lo que su mente recordaba –_por eso es que tengo rasguños pero…_ ¿por qué no huyo si Jake venia conmigo? – Finn se mostraba confundido le tenía que volver a preguntar a Jake lo sucedido

–¡Finn! – aquel grito de "su hermano" interrumpió sus pensamientos, se cambio lo más rápido que pudo y bajo a donde se encontraba

–Listo Jake, vámonos–

Los dos fueron caminando hacia el Dulce Reino, el Sol seguía igual o incluso más intenso que antes, en el cielo no había más que una pequeña nube adornándolo, el camino era bastante silencioso solo se escuchaban las pisadas en el verde pasto y algún cantar de un ave que iba volando, el Dulce Reino aun se encontraba lejos así que Finn decidió romper el silencio

–Es el mejor momento para preguntarle a Jake lo que paso– Finn se detuvo para poder hablar –Jake ¿me puedes decir que pasó ayer, en el bosque? –

–Te besaste con la Dulce Princesa jejeje traviesillo – le respondió Jake sin voltear a mirarlo mientras seguía avanzando

– ¡¿Qué?! C-claro que no– un ligero sonrojo apareció en la cara de Finn pero desapareció al instante –Nos ataco el Casigato ¿cierto? – en ese momento se puso en frente de Jake para evitar que siguiera avanzando

–Está bien te lo diré todo, al parecer no vas a recuperar tu memoria tan fácilmente muchachito –Finn solo sonrió y se puso a un lado suyo empezando a caminar seguido de Jake –te lo iré contando en el camino–

Finn y Jake seguían caminando mientras Jake estaba a punto de contarle lo sucedido.

**Y ese es el fin del primer capítulo :3 la verdad no sé cuantos serán, todo lo decidirá mi imaginación (: espero que les haya gustado ^-^.**


End file.
